Life in the Key of Elsa
by SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: A series of one-shots based on songs that are inspiring or hold meaning to Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Expect a lot of Idina Menzel material here.
1. I Stand

**A/N: For some time, I've been thinking about what songs Elsa might find inspiring or meaningful or just fun to sing. Well, this will be a compilation of the songs I imagine Elsa would enjoy. Spoiler: there will be a lot of Idina in this collection!**

 **The settings will be a mix of contemporary and in-universe, depending on how I feel about a particular song. I'll try to provide some context for each one.**

 **Lyrics will be italicized or set apart from the backstory.**

 **For this chapter, I imagined Elsa walking through Central Park in Manhattan. The idea is she retains her in-movie characteristics and resides in our world. Also, I usually don't write from her perspective, so this one is going to feel a little different.**

* * *

I walk alone. It's quiet in the park, away from the noise of the city. Away from the crowds, all the people. Deafening. Close. Contact.

Here, it's all different. The quiet is immense. Serene. Peaceful. Solitude.

It reminds me of the North Mountain. Sometimes I wish to go back there, just to escape the pressure and rush of life. Things were never easy for me. I never had the luxury of an easy life.

Strange, isn't it? A queen cannot have an easy life. No, there is too much at stake. Duties and responsibilities. Protocols and expectations. Then there are the people who look up to you. Or down upon you. They can criticize you for every little thing. They can treat you like you are a child who does not deserve to be wielding so much power. Or they can be blinded by the aura and the pageantry. They constantly see you as some sort of inspiration, like the answer to all of life's problems.

What am I to do about those who look up to me? What about those who cannot make sense of who I am or what I have become? Sometimes, it's just too much. There's so much pressure being a queen as it is. Add to that all the fans who can never seem to get enough of me. The noise is just…

Relax. Just relax.

I try to clear my head. Breath in deeply. Take in the scent of the air. The feel of a breeze blowing across my face. I run a hand through my hair, the thick and wild mess it is, yet somehow perfectly in place. And that's when it happens.

The music starts. Softly, in my head. Only I can hear it. This is my element. My moment. I begin to sing, without a care who may hear me.

 _When you ask me, who I am:_  
 _What is my vision? And do I have a plan?_  
 _Where is my strength? Have I nothing to say?_  
 _I hear the words in my head, but I push them away._

 _'Cause I stand for the power to change,_  
 _I live for the perfect day._  
 _I love till it hurts like crazy,_  
 _I hope for a hero to save me._  
 _I stand for the strange and lonely,_  
 _I believe there's a better place._  
 _I don't know if the sky is heaven,_  
 _But I pray anyway._

 _And I don't know_  
 _What tomorrow brings_  
 _The road less traveled_  
 _Will it set us free?_  
 _Cause we are taking it slow,_  
 _These tiny legacies._  
 _I don't try and change the world;_  
 _But what will you make of me?_

 _'Cause I stand for the power to change,_  
 _I live for the perfect day._  
 _I love till it hurts like crazy,_  
 _I hope for a hero to save me._  
 _I stand for the strange and lonely,_  
 _I believe there's a better place._  
 _I don't know if the sky is heaven,_  
 _But I pray anyway._

 _With the slightest of breezes_  
 _We fall just like leaves_  
 _As the rain washes us from the ground_  
 _We forget who we are_  
 _We can't see in the dark_  
 _And we quickly get lost in the crowd_

 _'Cause I stand for the power to change,_  
 _I live for the perfect day._  
 _I love till it hurts like crazy,_  
 _I hope for a hero to save me._  
 _'Cause I stand for the power to change,_  
 _I live for the perfect day._  
 _I love till it hurts like crazy,_  
 _I hope for a hero to save me._  
 _I stand for the strange and lonely,_  
 _I believe there's a better place._  
 _I don't know if the sky is heaven,_  
 _But I pray anyway._

I open my eyes, the weight of the world suddenly lifted off my shoulders. I sense someone is nearby watching me. I turn to look.

And there she is.

My hero. My salvation. My best friend. My dear little sister. Anna.

She takes my hands and looks me in the eye. She smiles slightly, as if trying to hold back the tears that I can see threatening to leak out. She speaks quietly but resolutely:

"And I will always stand beside you."

* * *

 **Lyrics from "I Stand" by Idina Menzel  
**

 **Stay tuned for more!**


	2. I See You

**A/N: Similar to the first chapter. Set in a contemporary setting with the same canon-verse attributes.**

* * *

Elsa is no stranger to loneliness. She has spent a great portion of her life alone. More than she would care to remember.

She knows the pain of feeling like no one in the world could possibly love you. The feeling of complete isolation and the struggle of carrying your burdens without anyone to help you. She cannot recall how many nights she would lie awake in bed wondering when it would all be over: all the pain and misery, the solitude, the bitterness. Even now, with the gates open, she still has her moments when all she can do is lie there staring at nothing in particular. Sometimes, she sits on the balcony overlooking her kingdom. Sometimes, she finds herself in the study or the library mentally wandering, losing herself in those negative emotions that are far too familiar to her. And the trips – to our world – don't necessarily banish those feelings.

But at least now, for all the times she feels lonely, Elsa finally knows this: she is not alone.

For her sister has known just as much if not more emotional pain.

Anna has known loneliness, too. She may have been able to enjoy familial contact more than Elsa did, but there was always that little voice reminding her that something was missing. The three years leading up to the coronation were especially hard. No one there for her. Not even her big sister when she needed her most.

It truly is a miracle that someone who had been alone for so long could show as much love and enthusiasm for life as Anna. In a way, it made perfect sense. Anna always had energy that could not be contained, and naturally it was bound to burst out at some point. Life in Arendelle was a thrill for her now that she could walk out those gates every single day. And the trips into our world brought so much excitement to her.

And yet…

Anna still felt lonely, especially when Elsa was away. There was nothing in this world – or hers for that matter – that hurt Anna more than Elsa not being near her. And Elsa knew.

Which is why one evening, Elsa decided to surprise her little sister with a gift. She hoped it would have some meaning for Anna; it certainly did when she found it, and it practically left her crying.

Anna was settling into the couch in her apartment, a cute upscale place she and Elsa rented out in Manhattan whenever they visited from Arendelle. Elsa sometimes had business at the UN; Anna loved to tag along for the sights and sounds of the city. Both loved the cultural wonders of the greatest city in the world. Tonight, Elsa was away on official business in another city. Anna had opted to stay behind, and right now she really regretted that choice.

As she tried to find something to amuse her this evening, her laptop dinged with an incoming call. Elsa. Opening the video chat screen, Anna smiled brightly at the sight of her sister. She giggled a bit at the unkempt appearance of her hair; Elsa had undone her braid as the hour was very late and sleep was imminent.

"I have something I wanted to share with you," Elsa said. "I was listening to a song the other day and…well, it made me think of you."

Anna brimmed with excitement. She loved – seriously loved – hearing Elsa sing. It was perhaps the most beautiful sound in the world, second only to her sister's strong heartbeat. Elsa did not sing as often as Anna would have liked, though. So she got nice and cozy waiting for her sister's performance.

Elsa sat up, took a deep breath, and began:

 _I lie awake looking back_  
 _God knows this life goes fast_  
 _Each day harder than the last_  
 _Breaking down in the dark_  
 _I don't know how I fell this far from heaven_  
 _Can't put the pieces back together_  
 _So you lie there and dream_

 _Here's to the lonely_  
 _To the broken-hearted_  
 _I want you to know I feel your pain_  
 _Here's to the hopeless_  
 _The almost forgotten_  
 _To those who got lost along the way_  
 _I see you_  
 _I see you_  
 _I see you_

 _City streets and no one sees_  
 _We all just try to make believe_  
 _That it's all better than it seems_  
 _Black and white we color in_  
 _We see the world the way we wanna see it_  
 _You either take it or you leave it_  
 _Is it all just a dream_

 _Here's to the lonely_  
 _To the broken-hearted_  
 _I want you to know I feel your pain_  
 _Here's to the hopeless_  
 _The almost forgotten_  
 _To those who got lost along the way_  
 _I see you_  
 _I see you_  
 _I see you_

 _When you're alone_  
 _And you can't go back home_  
 _At the end of the day_  
 _I'll remember your face_

 _Here's to the lonely_  
 _To the broken-hearted_  
 _I want you to know, I know, I feel your pain_  
 _Here's to the hopeless_  
 _The almost forgotten_  
 _To those who got lost along the way_  
 _I see you_  
 _I see you_

As Elsa finished, she watched through the camera on her laptop. Her heart squeezed painfully at the sight before her. Anna, sitting in her apartment far away, was trying to hold back tears. She placed one hand over her mouth, sniffled a few times, and…she broke. The sobs came out, and Elsa's heart broke.

After a few minutes, Elsa tried to apologize. "Anna, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…"

But Anna shook her head vigorously. "No *sniff* it's not *hiccup* it's not your fault. I *hiccup* loved it. I'm just *sniff* overwhelmed by that song." She wiped her eyes and took a few breaths to get herself under control. "Thanks for sharing that. I guess it meant a lot to you too, huh?"

Elsa nodded. "I cried after hearing it. Story of my life, right there."

"Hey, Elsa?"

"Yeah?"

"…Please come home."

Elsa responded with a watery smile of her own. "I will, I promise."

* * *

 **Lyrics from "I See You" by Idina Menzel. From her self-titled album _idina_.**

 **I am grateful to her for writing this song as it speaks to me when I have lonely moments. This sounded like something Elsa would or should sing. If they included a song like this one from the _idina_ album in the Frozen sequel (which they won't), I would be over the moon.**


	3. Born This Way

**A/N: I started this at the beginning of June as a piece to celebrate Pride Month. Aaaaaaaaand, I finally finished it. Turned out to be way longer than I initially planned. Hope you enjoy, and Happy Pride to all the LGBTQ people out there!**

* * *

"I don't know about this, Anna."

"Oh, come on, Elsa! It'll be fun!"

"But I've never done this before!"

"Well, duh. That's why we're going this year!"

Anna was trying to convince her sister to go to the Pride Month celebrations happening in Orlando, namely at Disney World. Ever since Elsa had revealed her sexual orientation to Anna, her little sister had been insisting that she attend some sort of Pride Month event. Not that she was pressuring Elsa to come out to the whole world; Anna knew better than to push her sister into doing something she did not want to do. But she was convinced that Elsa needed to see other people celebrating their differences. If anything, Anna figured it would give Elsa a boost of confidence in who she was. In more ways than one.

"Why can't we just attend something here in New York?" Elsa asked.

"Because," Anna replied in an exaggerated manner, "all our friends are going to be in Orlando. Because everybody wants to show that we, as members of one big family, love each other as we are. And because a lot of people look to us for inspiration."

"It's going to be hot," Elsa muttered. "And humid."

Anna just rolled her eyes. "Then use your powers, O might Snow Queen!" Flinging her arms wide, she started waltzing about the room feigning an air of pretentious royalty. "Bless us with your glorious magic, that we mere mortals can scarcely comprehend!"

Elsa giggled at her sister's antics. "Since when did you use such an extensive vocabulary?" she teased.

"Ha ha," Anna retorted.

After a brief pause, Anna rushed back over to Elsa's chair and clasped her sister's pale hands. "So, what do you say?"

Elsa immediately tensed up at Anna's abrupt return to the initial topic of conversation. She could not deny her sister's obvious desire to join a big party at Disney World; who would want to turn down a giant bash at one of the happiest places on earth? Well, maybe Elsa, but that was more because she never cared for big crowds unless it was part of her royal duties.

She was aware of these Pride Month events. Once she told Anna how she felt about romance – and sex – it was only a matter of time until the younger sibling started suggesting that the elder go to one of them. Elsa initially refused the idea outright. It was not because she had a problem with the people at these events; far from it, for she sympathized in her heart with the idea of accepting oneself and embracing it. She loved the notion of so many people being willing to share their experiences and show the world who they really were. But for the Snow Queen, that was not an easy decision to make.

It was hard enough learning to embrace her powers. Thirteen years of self-loathing and isolation took a severe toll on the young woman. Add to this her realization that she was…well…not "normal", and it was a bit overwhelming.

And Anna began to think she was pushing her sister too hard, too fast. The blue eyes she adored seemed unfocused and uncertain. The pale hands she held started to feel slightly chilly, a proven indicator of Elsa's building stress.

Quickly releasing them, Anna backed away and started apologizing. "Okay, you don't want to do this. We don't have to go. We can just stay here and-"

"Wait."

Elsa reached out one hand as if to still her sister's ramblings. Anna shut her mouth immediately, waiting for her sister to continue.

For a minute or two, Elsa remained seated while Anna stood a few paces away, watching the former. Elsa clearly was debating whether she wanted to go through with this trip, and more importantly, whether she was comfortable enough to open up about her sexuality to other people. Her gaze was fixed on the floor, but occasionally she would glance up at Anna before turning her eyes back down. Finally, she looked up and held eye contact with Anna before she spoke.

"Can we…can we take a walk?"

Whatever Anna was expecting, it was not that. "Wait, what?"

"I…" Elsa tried to convey that she wanted to get out to help clear her head a bit. "I, uh…just thinking…um…theater district?"

Now Anna really had to refrain from a quick retort. Her normally regal and composed sister almost never had trouble stringing a sentence together; that honor went to the little sibling, who was notorious for rambling incoherently. But Anna was able to piece together what Elsa was indirectly asking her.

"Sure, let's go."

* * *

As they made their way into the heart of Manhattan that evening, the sisters meandered around the throngs of people and into the theater district. There was something about Broadway that appealed to Elsa and Anna. The music and dramatics and pageantry were all so breathtaking.

"You know," Anna began as they strolled past the various theaters, "you would make a great actress on this scene, what with you being a drama queen and all."

Elsa spun around and gasped in a highly exaggerated manner, complete with one hand on her chest. "Drama queen? I never!"

Anna giggled at her sister's antics. "See? That right there is why you should be on Broadway."

To which Elsa replied, "And I suppose you know all about acting?"

"Why yes, I do. Doesn't that come with the job of being a princess?"

"Well," Elsa scoffed in a joking manner, "you certainly are a model princess."

With a twirl, Anna played along with a playfully posh tone. "Why thank you. I take after my sister."

They dissolved into a fit of giggles before continuing up the street hand in hand. As they rounded a block, Anna remembered what she meant to ask when they left their apartment.

"So, why did you want to come out here?"

Elsa glanced up at a sign outside a theater, then at a set of posters. Then she said, "I thought this would help clear my head."

After a pause, she continued, "Plus, this might give me the inspiration to go to a pride event for once."

Anna couldn't help but look surprised. "How is that?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow before gesturing to a nearby sign. When Anna looked across the street, she saw a big display of Broadway merchandise, but all with a particular theme. Each and every product had a rainbow color scheme.

"Oh," Anna said simply as the obvious hit her like a giant snowball.

"I mean, everybody here seems so tolerant and so open," Elsa said as they took in the gayness of the stall – and some of the posters surrounding them. "If these people can be so open about themselves to the world, then maybe…" she inhaled deeply, "maybe I can do it."

Anna squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Elsa, I know you can. You are the bravest person I know."

Elsa smiled kindly. "Anna, I appreciate it, but we both know you are braver than I am."

"No, that's not true," Anna responded without hesitation. She stopped in her tracks to face Elsa and take hold of both hands. "You gave up your happiness to keep me safe. You gave up things I – most people – take for granted. You were willing to endure so much if that was what it took to protect me and Arendelle. And I still can't imagine how hard it must have been. You are so brave – yes, _brave_. You think of everyone before yourself and care so deeply about others. And after all that time, you still love me. _Not loved, love_. I am so proud to be your sister."

During her passionate defense of her sister, Anna had taken a step closer so that their foreheads were touching. Her turquoise eyes remained fixed on crystal blue ones, which were now brimming with tears. Elsa for her part was blushing so hard Anna could practically feel the heat radiating off her cheeks.

After a long pause of just standing there, Elsa whispered in a choked-up voice, "Thank you."

Anna swiftly moved in to give Elsa a fierce but gentle (and warm) hug. Elsa returned the hug with as much force.

As they savored the embrace, the blonde whispered sweetly in the redhead's ear, "Pack your bags, Sunshine. We're going to Disney World."

Anna gave her sister one more squeeze before grabbing her hand and dragging her back towards their apartment, with Elsa laughing all the way.

* * *

"Wow!"

Anna couldn't believe her eyes. There were so many rainbows all over Orlando as they drove through the city in their rented sportscar. Technically, they would have been riding in a limousine or something, but Elsa knew Anna enjoyed the sunshine and the breeze blowing through her hair. Plus, her little sister liked going fast.

As they zipped towards the outskirts of Disney World, Anna bounced with excitement. All she could say was, well, not really a word. More of a sound.

"EEEEEEE!"

Elsa couldn't resist her sister's infectious enthusiasm. She smiled wide as she drove into the special lot reserved for distinguished visitors like herself. Once they parked and got settled in their deluxe suite – custom made for the Arendelle royals, no less – they made their way downtown to kick things off.

They ventured through a vast array of LGBTQ merchandise stalls and information booths, taking in all the sights. Anna seemed eager to learn as much as possible, though none of the stuff here really applied to her. She wanted to find something for Elsa but was having a hard time locating a good selection.

Finally, she found a collection of booths that had just what she was looking for. Leaving Elsa to wander by herself, she scurried over and quickly acquired a few things. When she got back to her sister, she grinned widely and held out a bag.

"What?" Elsa asked innocently.

"Just look," Anna encouraged.

Brimming with curiosity, Elsa took the bag and looked inside. Her eyes went wide and she looked back up at Anna. "Where…? Where did you…?"

"Right over there," Anna pointed at the stalls behind her, tucked away in a corner of the plaza.

Elsa examined them from where they stood, then handed the bag to Anna and walked over. Anna watched as Elsa moved from stall to stall, gathering what looked like brochures. When she came back, Elsa had a wide, almost dopey-looking grin plastered all over her face.

"I can't believe they have this stuff here!" Elsa cried in an excited voice, which was a highly unusual sight on her. "I thought nobody would talk about asexuality or even acknowledge it here, but they've got information pamphlets! And merchandise! Anna, I can't believe it!"

Anna threw one arm around her sister's waist and pulled her close. "Well, that's why we're here. To show you are not alone."

Elsa reciprocated with an arm around Anna's waist and kissed her cheek. "You are the sweetest sister to ever exist."

* * *

That evening, Elsa consumed herself reading over all the brochures and pamphlets she had collected; Anna read them as well, but she was primarily focused on contacting her friends to see who would be where at the Magic Kingdom. One particular call yielded some really pertinent information that Anna decided to use as a surprise for Elsa.

The next day, both sisters got up and moving quickly so as to enjoy a full day at Disney World sporting their new pride gear. Anna wore a t-shirt emblazoned with rainbow lettering that spelled out, "Love is Love is Love". Elsa's t-shirt featured the caption "I'm Just Here for the Cake", accompanied by an image of a cake slice that had black, gray, white and purple layers.

"Don't worry, you look fine," Anna had reassured her sister as Elsa examined herself in the mirror before they left that morning. This marked the first time that Elsa had publicly acknowledged her sexual orientation, and she was well aware of all the speculation. One of those annoying side effects of being an insanely popular cultural icon.

Once they entered Disney World, they made their way to the Magic Kingdom for the festivities. Elsa couldn't help but notice that Anna seemed to be looking for someone in particular. She did greet a lot of other characters and visitors – always the people person – but when she moved on, she kept glancing around as if hoping to find a specific person. After some time, and getting away from yet another pack of overly excited children, Elsa looked around and realized she had no idea where Anna was. Before she could panic though, a hand grabbed her arm and started tugging her. Startled, Elsa stumbled a few steps before jogging slightly to keep up with her sister's quick pace.

"Anna, what the hell!" Elsa exclaimed, temporarily forgetting her queenly decorum.

"Just wait," Anna shot back, adding a smirk as she glanced over her shoulder. Twenty seconds later, she waved energetically and shouted, "Over here!"

It turned out that it was not one person, but three. Rapunzel was decked out in a tricolor shirt with pink, purple and blue stripes; even her blond braid had matching flowers. Eugene had a similar shirt, making them look like an even more insanely cute couple. Elsa's eyes quickly moved to the third person standing nearby: Cassandra.

As the two made eye contact, a smile blossomed on Cassandra's face. She was not one to enjoy parties the way Rapunzel did, but now she had ample reason to enjoy this pride celebration. Elsa's smile grew even bigger when she noticed the shirt Cassandra was wearing. It had a simple and direct message: "Some people are gay, get over it".

"Since when have you been open about personal stuff?" Elsa asked in a teasing manner.

"I could ask you the same," Cassandra replied, eyeing the image of the cake emblazoned on Elsa's shirt.

"Hang on," Elsa suddenly remembered that Anna had bought another shirt yesterday. She opened Anna's satchel and pulled out a shirt that had the phrase "I don't give a f*ck" in black, white and purple lettering. The 'u' had been replaced by a spade. She held it out to Cassandra and said, "Thought you might like this one."

"Ha, you know me too well," Cassandra chuckled as she tucked the shirt away in her satchel. Then she retrieved a pendant necklace with a knot on the end, featuring the same colors. "And this is for you."

Elsa blushed a little as she took the necklace and placed it around her neck. As she fingered the knot, she looked up and whispered, "Thank you."

Cassandra shrugged and replied, "I just figured it would make a nice addition to my outfits, but it suits you more."

"Why me?"

Cassandra raised an eyebrow, as if she couldn't believe Elsa didn't already know. "Because I have you to thank for helping me realize I was gay. And ace."

Elsa smiled softly at these kind and honest words from her girlfriend. It was at that moment she realized there were people watching her, and she turned to see Anna looking on with a cheesy smile; Rapunzel beaming and barely containing her squeal; and Eugene just, well, being Eugene.

"Hey, it's not my fault that my existence makes girls realize they're lesbians," Elsa declared half-seriously, half-jokingly. She was met with hearty laughter all around.

* * *

"So, this is why you wanted to come down here?"

"Well…"

There was the signature raised eyebrow.

"Okay, fine! Yes, I was hoping you'd show off a bit! Come on, Elsa! Everyone knows you can sing. And they want to hear you!"

Elsa chuckled and ruffled her sister's hair. "Never change, Anna."

As Elsa got up on the stage set up in the main pavilion, the crowd roared with delight. With a wave of her hands, she conjured some decorative ice around the edge of the stage and even the nearby lampposts. She took up the microphone and started singing:

 _It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M  
Just put your paws up  
'Cause you were born this way, baby_

 _My mama told me when I was young_  
 _We are all born superstars_  
 _She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on_  
 _In the glass of her boudoir_

 _"There's nothing wrong with loving who you are"_  
 _She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"_  
 _"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,_  
 _Listen to me when I say"_

 _I'm beautiful in my way_  
 _'Cause God makes no mistakes_  
 _I'm on the right track, baby_  
 _I was born this way_  
 _Don't hide yourself in regret_  
 _Just love yourself and you're set_  
 _I'm on the right track, baby_  
 _I was born this way_

 _Oh there ain't no other way_  
 _Baby I was born this way_  
 _Baby I was born this way_  
 _Oh there ain't no other way_  
 _Baby I was born this way_  
 _I'm on the right track, baby_  
 _I was born this way_

 _Don't be a drag ‒ just be a queen_ _[x3]_ _  
Don't be!_

 _Give yourself prudence_  
 _And love your friends_  
 _Subway kid, rejoice your truth_  
 _In the religion of the insecure_  
 _I must be myself, respect my youth_

 _A different lover is not a sin_  
 _Believe capital H-I-M (Hey hey hey)_  
 _I love my life I love this record and_  
 _Mi amore vole fe yah (Love needs faith)_

 _I'm beautiful in my way_  
 _'Cause God makes no mistakes_  
 _I'm on the right track, baby_  
 _I was born this way_  
 _Don't hide yourself in regret_  
 _Just love yourself and you're set_  
 _I'm on the right track, baby_  
 _I was born this way_

 _Oh there ain't no other way_  
 _Baby I was born this way_  
 _Baby I was born this way_  
 _Oh there ain't no other way_  
 _Baby I was born this way_  
 _I'm on the right track, baby_  
 _I was born this way_

 _Don't be a drag, just be a queen_  
 _Whether you're broke or evergreen_  
 _You're black, white, beige, chola descent_  
 _You're Lebanese, you're orient_  
 _Whether life's disabilities_  
 _Left you outcast, bullied, or teased_  
 _Rejoice and love yourself today_  
 _'Cause baby you were born this way_

And suddenly, Elsa's icy creations came to life in a vivid display of the colors of the rainbow. The crowd went wild.

 _No matter gay, straight, or bi  
Lesbian, transgendered life  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born to survive  
No matter black, white or beige  
Chola or orient made  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born to be brave_

 _I'm beautiful in my way_  
 _'Cause God makes no mistakes_  
 _I'm on the right track, baby_  
 _I was born this way_  
 _Don't hide yourself in regret_  
 _Just love yourself and you're set_  
 _I'm on the right track, baby_  
 _I was born this way_

 _Oh there ain't no other way_  
 _Baby I was born this way_  
 _Baby I was born this way_  
 _Oh there ain't no other way_  
 _Baby I was born this way_  
 _I'm on the right track, baby_  
 _I was born this way_

 _I was born this way hey!_  
 _I was born this way hey!_  
 _I'm on the right track baby_  
 _I was born this way hey!_  
 _I was born this way hey!_  
 _I was born this way hey!_  
 _I'm on the right track baby_  
 _I was born this way hey!_

Elsa could not remember the last time she had this much fun at a party. The queen who once claimed "I don't dance" actually found herself so immersed in the lyrics that she cut loose up on the stage. As she finished the song, she smiled more than she had in quite some time. Everyone in the pavilion was going nuts. When she spotted Anna and her friends, she jumped down and was promptly tackled in a bear hug by her sister. Once she let go, Cassandra moved in and embraced Elsa, whispering, "I'm proud of you."

* * *

 **Lyrics from "Born This Way" by Lady Gaga, a fitting tribute to Elsa's struggle to come to terms with who she is.**


	4. Cake

_One girl's drama is another girl's dream_

 _One girl's torture is another girl's treat_

 _One girl's trophy is another's mistake_

 _One girl's poison is another girl's cake_

Elsa was out for a walk in the park, taking a break from her work, her girlfriend by her side. She wanted to ask something, something that had been bugging her. Now she had the words.

"Cassandra, why do you put up with me?"

Cassandra looked as if she had been smacked in the face with a pillow. "What are you talking about, Elsa?"

Elsa glanced down, suddenly feeling ashamed for bringing it up. "I just…I feel like I'm so high-maintenance because of…you know, everything."

Her past, her trauma, her anxiety, her occasional panic attacks. Need she go on?

"Elsa…"

"I'm not asking for pity. I know that my life is not a complete disaster. But I still feel like one, more than I care to admit."

She closed her eyes, focusing on her breathing and the cool crisp air. Though she knew better, Elsa feared Cassandra was going to leave, confirm that she was a mess that could not be fixed. That she was hopeless.

Instead, she felt a hand gently cup her cheek. Opening her eyes, she found herself looking into hazel eyes that were surprisingly warm and earnest.

"Baby, you're cake."

And there it was. So simple, yet the words made Elsa weak. Luckily, Cassandra gave hugs just as firm as Anna's, even if they weren't as warm. But for Elsa, Cassandra was warm.

 _See she treats me like_

 _I'm a beautiful disaster_

 _And she treats me like_

 _I'm all she's ever asked for_

 _See beauty's in the eyes_

 _The eyes of the beholder_

 _Silver linings_

 _Ain't everything I after?_

"Honestly," Cassandra added as they broke apart, "I'm the one who's more trouble in this relationship." Seeing Elsa's surprised look, she pointed a finger and said, "Don't you deny it."

Elsa laughed and replied, "Well, you seem to have your life under control."

Cassandra shook her head. "We both know I'm a straight up bitch. I get annoyed easily and can be too confrontational. But I have you to thank for helping me see that. You may be a mess sometimes, but you have something I can never have."

Elsa stared questioningly.

"A warm heart. One that is so full of love I sometimes get weak just thinking about it. You're sweet as cake, and I love you for it."

Now Elsa was crying.

 _I'm hard to handle, well_

 _It's not a crime_

 _I'm hard to handle it_

 _A state of mind_

 _To each her own, you hear?_

 _She thinks I'm fine_

 _Baby, let's face it I've wasted your time_

"How did we end up together?" Elsa asked once she calmed down.

"I dunno," Cassandra shrugged, "but I guess I liked the dessert selection."

Elsa cocked one eyebrow. "Well that makes two of us."

* * *

 **Lyrics from Cake by Idina Menzel. Slightly modified for story purposes.**

 **When I saw her in concert promoting her new album, she told us how she got the inspiration for this song. She told her now-husband that she was a disaster, to which he replied, "Baby, you're cake." So that led to this story. I swear, Idina is like Elsa in so many ways. Please check out the song; it's really good!**


End file.
